


Fright Night - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie and the kids have a movie night on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright Night - Bad Education

**Author's Note:**

> On pronouns for Stephen/Stephanie: The way I headcanon it (and a few others tbh), Stephen is genderfluid, and so I'm treating his pronouns on he/his when he's 'Stephen', and she/her when she's 'Stephanie'. If any reader has any issues with that system, feel free to message me/comment your views, and I'll be sure to take them into account when I next write a fic with Stephanie in :)

“Hey, guys! Listen up!” shouted Alfie, waving his arms to get his class’ attention. Slowly, they all settled down and turned to look at him.

“Now, as you all know... It’s Halloween tomorrow!” Alfie announced triumphantly, the class erupting in cheers around him. “And I’ve got a plan!”

“Wassat Dickers? Staying in your room, surrounded by sweets and wanking with a pumpkin?” yelled Mitchell from the back, high fiving Remmie.

“Uh, no. Obviously. Guys, I spoke to Fraser, and he said he was cool with us coming in tomorrow evening for a...” He banged his hands on his desk to simulate a drum roll. “Movie night and spooooky sleepover!” To his relief, the kids looked pretty pleased with the idea. 

“Thanks sir!” called Chantelle over the growing noise of voices from the rest of the class. “I had no plans this year. Now I just need to figure out a costume!”

“That’s easy Chan,” called Rem. “Go in your normal clothes and say you’re a slut.”

“Fuck off, Wheels.” She called back, but good naturedly. The two had become closer as friends over the past couple of months, seeing as he helped her get together with Jing. Speaking of which...

“Hey, Jing? What you goin’ as babes?” She twisted round in her chair to face her.

“I’ll probably just succumb to the race based assumption and go as a ninja. I don’t have a good outfit planned anyway. Stephen?”

“I wonder if my Cat Woman suit still fits me...” he said, mostly to himself, but loud enough for Frank to overhear from his table, making him grin and blush slightly.

“Batman for me, then?” Frank asked, looking towards Stephen.

“Looks like it, babes. Oooh, it’s my first couple’s costume!” Stephen squealed excitedly.

“Speaking of couple’s costumes, do you reckon Mitch and Rem will go as a policeman and a police car?” Frank quipped, laughing.

“Well, I think Rem has got some handcuffs somewhere...” Mitchell quirked his eyebrows, making some of the class grimace, including Alfie.

“Lovely, Mitchell. Don’t forget guys, you need pyjamas too. And on your way home, feel free to write movie suggestions on the board.” 

Unfortunately, as soon as he said that, his entire class descended upon him, fighting over the single whiteboard pen. He fought his way out of the throng, and sat on one of the desks, smiling at his excited class. 

... ... ... 

Alfie still wasn’t used to how quickly it got dark this time of year. Not that he was scared of the dark, but seeing as it was Halloween... It just gave him the heebie jeebies. As he lugged his bag of 10% movies and 90% alcohol into the school; he was gearing himself up for an epic night. His class were awesome, especially when it comes to parties. He flicked the lights on in his classroom and dumped the bag on his desk. He checked his phone for the time, it was 10 minutes before the rest of them would get here, so he used the time to shove the tables to the side of the room, and quickly grabbed some bean bags from the library. 

Stupid library, why couldn’t he get some bean bags for his classroom? He put it on his list of things to ask Fraser for, as well as a plasma screen TV (Though, to be honest, he could probably get Mitchell to nick one for him) and glow in the dark stars for his ceiling (“So they can learn about astrology!”)

As the minutes passed, he could hear his kids laughing from further down the corridor. He opened the bag, grabbing the DVDs and putting them by his laptop, leaving the beers on sight for them when they came in.

He must admit, he wasn’t ready for how good his class looked. Stephen- actually, probably Stephanie tonight, looked dressed to kill, in what looked like mostly leather. And a lot of skin. She towered above him in her stilettos, and her red lipstick made her look vaguely vampire-esque. 

“Frank will love it.” Alfie grinned, nodding towards the outfit. Steph grinned, leaning in towards him.

“Oh, he does. I’ve reapplied my lipstick twice.” She winked. “He’ll be here in a few minutes, he’s cleaning up.”

“Oh God.” Alfie grimaced. 

“Calm down, no bodily fluids.” She rolled her eyes, smiling.

“Good.”

“Yet.” And with that, Stephanie went to sit down on a bean bag. Chantelle and Jing were the next in, who were actually dressed as vampires. 

“Not a ninja then?” he asked Jing, who looked actually terrifying.

“Chantelle wanted to couple costume as well, and I lost the coin flip. Well, I say lost. Vampy Chantelle bites a lot.” 

Chantelle, dressed in a ridiculously short skirt, and a long, sparkly cape, grinned and winked beside her, flashing her fangs.

“What happened to you? You were so innocent.” Alfie shook his head, pretending to cry.

“What can I say; Chantelle is a good influence on me.” She and Chantelle went off to grab a conveniently large bean bag in the corner. Alfie made a mental note to avoid looking over there when it was dark if he didn’t want an eyeful of lesbian Twilight. And at Stephanie and Frank. And Mitchell and Rem Dogg, when they got here. In fact, he should just keep his eyes firmly on the screen.

Speaking of Hot Wheels, as Form K had affectionately dubbed them, just as Frank had stumbled in through the door, adjusting his Batman costume so it wasn’t crumpled in inappropriate places, they quickly followed. Alfie couldn’t help bursting out laughing at their costumes. Rem was dressed in red, complete with devil horns and a long red tail coming out the back of his chair, Mitchell was in all white, with a fluffy halo attached to his head, feathery wings protruding from his white leather jacket, and fake gold rings decorating his fingers.

“Gangster angel, nice.” Alfie spluttered, handing them a beer each, and chucking one to everyone else in the room. “Hey, where’s Joe?” 

“He can’t come, sir. His mum ‘doesn’t approve of Halloween’.” Stephanie answered, complete with sarcastic quote marks. 

“Yeah, cause he gains a stone when it comes around!” Mitchell joked. 

“Aw, that’s a shame. Well, let’s have an even better time, in Joe’s memory.”

“Oi, sir!” Rem Dogg yelled “Where’s your costume?” 

“I’m wearing it. I call it ‘The hopeless teacher with no future’. It’s terrifying, I think.” 

The whole class looked at him pointedly. 

“... And I grew out of my Spiderman costume.” He admitted sadly, opening a can of beer for himself. “Right!” He continued, perking up. He stood up to turn the lights off, leaving a glow from the corridor outside to light up the room. “Everyone’s here, let’s start the movie! First on the list is... Carrie!”

Chantelle, Jing and Stephanie clapped excitedly, as they had all put it down on the board. There was a bit of scuffling in the back as Mitchell grabbed a chair so he could sit next to Remmie, propping his feet on the bean bag in front of him, and then they all settled down for the movie.

... ... ...

About half an hour in, Stephanie got to her feet, having taken off her 6 inch heels. “Just, er... popping to the lav.” She said, before quickly walking out. Given that she and Frank had been whispering in each other’s ears for the past 10 minutes, that probably wasn’t the truth. And, sure enough, a flustered Frank soon got to his feet, mumbled his excuses, and followed her. 

“We won’t be seeing them for a while!” called Mitchell, while Remmie wolf whistled.

“To be honest,” Chantelle said, “In that outfit, who can blame Frank for getting a bit hot under the collar?”

“She’s got a point.” Jing agreed. “Most girls I know couldn’t pull that off, except maybe Chan. Next Halloween, eh?” She asked Chantelle, grinning.

“I’ll rig the coin toss for you babes.” Chantelle grinned, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Speaking of couples, what’s up with you and Gulliver, Dickers?” 

“Deader than a zombie, Mitchell.”

Mitchell clutched his heart dramatically, before laughing. He glanced at Rem out of the corner of his eye. He stood up, clearing his throat.

“Uh, me and Rem are going for a walk. Uh, not a walk exactly, but-”

“Just go to your supply cupboard.” Alfie sighed, gesturing to the door. He had never seen Mitchell push Remmie so quickly. If he only he did that in the mornings when they were late.

“Should I just turn the movie off? It’s clear you lot are only here to use the various snogging slash shagging spots at the school.”

“No sir, it’s getting to the good bit!” Chantelle protested. She hesitated for a second, before adding “But after that, me and Jing will probably find a spot of our own as well, so if you want to see Chloe Grace Moretz covered in pig blood, that’s fine.”

Sure enough, after “the good bit”, Jing and Chantelle disappeared out the door. Alfie sighed, and stopped the movie. He cracked open another beer, taking a despondent sip as he looked out across the empty, beer can littered classroom.

A few minutes passed, when he heard heavy breathing from down the corridor. He grimaced, thinking that whoever it was down there would have at least taken it further away from the classroom. The breathing got louder, and Alfie just hoped they would clean up after themselves once they had finished. 

Suddenly, the lights in the corridor went out, plunging the classroom into darkness. Alfie finally twigged what was going on. 

“Ah, good joke guys, trying to scare me. Well it won’t work! I’m on to you!” he called, a laugh in his voice, getting to his feet. He walked towards the door, expecting to see his class outside. But he couldn’t see anyone. He looked up and down the corridor, but he couldn’t see anything anyway. He took a few steps inside to turn his class lights on, and as soon as he walked away from the door, it slammed shut. Alfie jumped about a foot at the slam, but quickly laughed it off.

“Good one guys, what did you do? Pull it shut with string?” He tried the door handle, but the door wouldn’t budge. He frowned, pulling at the door harder. He gave it a huge heave, and it sprang open, sending him sprawling on the floor. 

“Jesus!” he yelled, rubbing the back of his head. He could hear muffled laughter from the corridor, but it wasn’t any of the kids. 

“Guys, come on. Just come back in, we can play some games.” After he got no response, he sighed, and walked back to his seat, grabbing his phone. He called each of the kids, and those whose phones were on didn’t answer, and he didn’t hear any ringtones from the corridor. 

Okay fine, he was getting slightly scared. He walked outside, expecting to finally see who it was. He didn’t have time to think before he got hit in the side by what felt like a cannon ball. 

“Hey Alfie!” 

“Joe! You absolute dick!”

“I take it Stephanie told you I wasn’t coming, huh?”


End file.
